powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haley Ann Scott (Grid Series)
Haley is the Pink Angel Force Ranger and Blue Galactic Pirate Ranger. Appearance Personality Physical Appearance Biography History The daughter of Jason Lee Scott and Kimberly Ann Hart, Haley was born shortly after the Turbo Rangers went into space. She spends most of her young life travelling around the world with her parents. She is taught to fight by her father, while her mother teaches her gymnastics. Their family eventually settles down in Angel Grove after the Venjix Virus has passed. Power Rangers: Angel Force Haley is supposed to give a speech at the Rangers' Memorial Park on the anniversary of Countdown to Destruction when the Putties attack. Landon and Ricardo are the first to come to her aid with Alice joining soon after. When they defeat the Putties, she gets them to talk about who they are and where they come from prior to being sent to the Command Center. Alpha 8 informs her that she'll be the Pink Ranger just like her mother before her. She is the one who the other Rangers go to for advice. She is also the one who encourages Landon that he will be a fine leader and later saves Connor's life from his abusive foster father, leading her parents to adopt him. After that point, she is highly protective over her new adopted brother. A fierce fighter too, she is able to easily take down Beelzebub when he wasn't using his full power as a Dark Lord. After Tommy joins the team, Haley develops a romantic relationship with the clone that escalates upon meeting her parents. Kimberly is upset to learn that Adam cloned Tommy, and deeply disturbed by her daughter's relationship with him. However, their relationship continues after the eventual blessing of Haley's parents. During the final battles, Haley is the one who motivates Landon to come up with a plan to defeat Luther. Later on when they defeat Thrax, Haley is found crying over Tommy as the clone begins to fall apart. Zordon's spirit manages to revive Tommy though, bringing him back as a full human. Haley is last seen at the Rangers' Memorial with Tommy and her parents with her. The Not-so Peaceful two Years Haley lives peacefully in Angel Grove where she continues to live at home while dating Tommy. Eventually though, Haley leaves on a training mission to learn swordplay from a great master on a distant planet. During her training, her Master Sid is attacked by Zodiark's empire. Her Master Sid forces her to flee to safety, leaving him behind to deal with the coming empire. Power Rangers: Galactic Pirates Haley becomes the Blue Ranger upon being reunited with her friends. Due to her training, Haley has become exceptional when it comes to fighting with a sword, which usually leads her to borrow Serena's sword during battle. She is also the second-in-command of the pirates during their joruney to uncover the Greatest Treasure in the universe. Later on, she reunites with her former master, but not in a pleasant way. Sid had been turned into a cyborg warrior with his loyalty belonging solely to the empire. This experience forces Haley into killing her former master in order to free him from the empire's control. Equipment, Powers and Abilities Equpiment Angel Force *'Crystal Morpher' *'Angel Sword' *'Sacred Claws' Galactic Pirates *'Pirate Morpher' *'Pirate Cutass' *'Pirate Pistol' Powers Angel Force *'Agility Boost - '''With the skill increase, Haley has her natural agility amplified to new levels. She uses this to her advantage by avoiding enemy attacks and striking when her foes least expect it. *'Job Class Form - 'In her Job Class Change form, she becomes a ninja. She is able to leap around in a single-bound to strike her foes without any mercy. She is also able to disappear and reappear much like the Aquitar Rangers, Ninja Storm Rangers, and MMPR Rangers did. Galactic Pirates *Haley is able to transform into various Rangers with use of the Ranger Keys. She mainly transforms into either Blue or Yellow Rangers, swaping out with Ric. Occasionally, she will become a Pink Ranger. Abilities Angel Force *'Pink Ranger Water Manipulation - 'Unlike all Pink Rangers, Haley is able to control the element of water in her Ranger form. She uses this with her Sacred Claws to perform a series of vicious slashes that she called Tidal Sacred Cutter. Galactic Pirates *'Final Wave -''' Using either her Pirate Cutlass or Pirate Pistol, Haley is able to perform a devestating attack. Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Blue Ranger Category:Pink Ranger Category:Power Rangers: Angel Force (Grid Series) Category:Power Rangers Galactic Pirates